The pain of remembering
by holly-of-the-stars
Summary: Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo are involved in a car crash resulting with Yuzu and Karin being given a soul burial while ichigo goes through the gate. what will happen when Karin bumps into toshiro hitsugaya the one who preformed the soul burial?will she remember
1. Chapter 1: under one condition

**wasn't sure bout rating. okay listen this is my first fan fiction so constructive critisism if you please also excuse any mistakes and apologies to those who dislike it but that really isnt my fault. oh and i'm begging you not to just say its rubissh elaborate tell mee why**

* * *

The sound of brakes screeching. The bang of a collision. The screams of pain. The gasps, tears and shouts from the witnesses. The noise of a siren and the sight of two cars. The sight of four limp bodies in one and an injured driver in the other. The three souls stood there sadly one wearing the shinigami attire with a zanpakuto like an oversized kitchen knife **(a/n couldn't help putting that way of comparing it) **a strawberry blonde with tears streaming down her cheeks and a raven haired girl who seemed to be taking it the best. Suddenly hating the silence the raven haired girl yelled out.

"This is all your fault Ichi-nii!!!"

"HOW is it my fault Karin!"

"You should have looked were you were going!"

Their voices became louder and louder until….

"SHUT UP!" the girl and the boy turned to see Yuzu stood there fists clenched. It took a lot to get Yuzu mad but when she was you had to apologise quick because she could be almost as vicious as Karin or Ichigo. They immediately apologised but they both new that the argument would start again some time. All the noise they created soon attracted a shinigami who had been stationed here ready for next week when Ichigo was supposed to have started college (only Ichigo knew this). It was Renji Abarai

"What the hell happened Ichigo you got yourself killed?!" Renji burst out laughing

"It would appear that way. Oh and these are my sisters Yuzu and Karin by the way."

Renji stopped Laughing "Hey I'm Renji Abarai from the soul society I was supposed to take over for your brother while he was at college but I'm not sure now so you guys had better come with me to the soul society as he spoke they all noticed a gate appear behind him and out stepped Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Orders from the head captain the twins over there" he pointed to Yuzu and Karin "Are to be given a soul burial like any other soul and Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai are to follow us through the gate."

"But Toshiro-" Ichigo protested

"It's Captain Hitsugaya and no they will be given a soul burial like the head captain demands,"

"Oh but Captain the Kurosaki's will lose all their memories and they might not see each other again" Rangiku pleaded

"No Matsumoto"

"Excuse me" Karin spoke up "BUT CAN EVERYONE STOP TALKING LIKE ME AND YUZU AREN'T HERE!!!!" everyone watched in shock as Karin's reiatsu rose up with each word until it reached the reiatsu that could almost be stronger than a captain's.

"Karin lower you reiatsu before the hollows appear" Ichigo ordered

As if on cue a rip appeared and through it stepped a menos grande and three weaker hollows. Yuzu hid behind Ichigo terrified. Karin walked over to Yuzu and held her close in an effort to reassure her that it would be okay. Karin watched carefully as Rangiku and Renji quickly finished off the weaker hollow by slicing down the mask turning them into thousands of pieces. Toshiro and Ichigo Finished off the menos as quickly as they could while Renji and Rangiku protected Yuzu and Karin. When it was finally destroyed Toshiro didn't sheath his sword.

"It's time we send you girls off then" he adjusted his grip on the sword ready to place it on Karin's forehead.

"wait!" she said firmly "why can't we stay here for one or two days so we can say goodbye to our town and to Ichi-nii because she" indicating Rangiku "said we'd lose our memories and might not see each other again."

"She has a point Captain." Rangiku piped up. Toshiro guessed she was after a shopping trip and sighed.

"I'll ask the head Captain now go to Urahara's and wait there. They obeyed and walked off.

When Toshiro Hitsugaya walked into the head captain's office Yamamoto had made a good guess at what this was about.

"Ichigo doesn't want his sisters to be given a soul burial correct?"

"Yes sir and one of them has requested two days to say goodbye to everything"

"Grant them the two days"

"I will but sir why can they not accompany us through the gate?"

"those girls have quite high spiritual power but they lack experience I believe that if they learn a way to save in Rukongai then they would gain experience and strength thus creating two potential seated officers."

"I understand please excuse me sir"

"Very well you may go,"

It had been 2 hours since Captain Hitsugaya had left to put forward their request it was getting late but no one spoke and no one slept. Karin becoming bored of the silence asked Ichigo, Rangiku and Renji about the soul society. Renji explained about Rukongai and the shinigami academy, Rangiku explained about the squads and the seireitei and Ichigo explained about the people in the soul society that he had met. Karin decided that she wanted to see everything and meet everyone they told her about. Sometime later Toshiro arrived back and told them what Yamamoto had said. They were grateful that they had been given their two days of goodbyes but at the same time they were disappointed somewhere deep inside Yuzu and Karin knew that those two days would probably be the last two days they would ever see each other. Yuzu decided that she would help Tessai with the dinner while Karin and Ichigo decided to go into the basement and fight hand to hand. Urahara, Renji, Toshiro and Rangiku all watched amused at the way Ichigo would occasionally fly into boulders from the attacks Karin sent at him. Renji laughed as Ichigo fell down after one particularly strong kick.

"Hey, Ichigo! You can defeat espada and even Aizen but then you get beaten up by a girl who is almost half your size!"

"SHUT UP I'd like to see how you do!"

" Okay then!" Renji jumped down from a boulder he had been sitting on propped Zabimaru up on the same boulder and walked over to Karin.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Of course give me the best you've got"

Ichigo went and sat with the others and watched as Renji charged at Karin she waited for the last minute then quickly ducked under his arm grabbing his wrist and throwing him behind her he lay there before getting up and attacking from behind. Karin span round catching his fist with one hand and punching him in the stomach with the other then releasing her grip as he doubled over in pain roundhouse kicked him into the nearest boulder.

"Captain Soifon would love her!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"DINNER!!!" Yuzu called down preferring to yell down rather than climb down into the basement. Everyone immediately got up and ran for the food Karin, Renji and Ichigo however weren't quite as fast.

"Damn you Renji my foot nearly broke when I kicked you are your ribs made of steel?!"

"Not that I know of and it's your fault shouldn't have kicked me the way you did."

She frowned. Then suddenly deciding her foot was okay ran ahead catching up to the others who had just reached the ladder. After Dinner, which to describe in one word was noisy, a guest appeared in the form of Isshin Kurosaki who to some peoples surprise (the vice captains and his own children) was wearing a shinigami outfit and a white haori slung over his shoulder. After explaining that he was actually a shinigami who had left the soul society in order to live with Masaki he received two punches one from Ichigo and the other from Karin. They yelled at him saying that he should have told them sooner.

Some time after that Karin decided to go sit on the roof for some peace so she left the overly loud room and climbed up onto the roof sitting down not noticing the other figure nearby.

"It's a nice night, huh?" the figure muttered Karin jumped she recognised the figure to be Toshiro. She watched as he smirked "Did I scare you?" he teased.

"No! why would I be scared of you shorty!"

"I'm not short and you practically jumped off the roof!"

"whatever!" she muttered lying back listening as the wind blew the severed chain of fate making a metallic noise. It was very annoying having the chain in the middle of her chest.

"This chain is so annoying"

"Don't worry It'll be gone when you go to the soul society." he smiled softly but for someone reason she got the impression that that wasn't his true smile. She smiled back.

"Hey Toshiro?"

"What!"

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends…"

"Well if you ever see me in the soul society do you think you could help me remember and then help me find Yuzu?"

"If you've forgotten I'll help you remember and if your alone I'll help you find Yuzu but under one condition."

"What's that shorty?"

"Okay two conditions one you stop calling me shorty and two if you haven't already you will join the shinigami academy okay?"

"Yep I can agree to that."

"Good" he holds out his hand and she shakes it. Then she lies back and looks at the moon and the stars he copies her. When Karin turns she notices he's asleep she climbs down grabs a blanket and places it on top of him before disappearing inside. When she goes in she sees that everyone is asleep apart from her and Yuzu they sit close to Ichigo waiting for morning to come.

When morning came everyone was slow to start with, Rangiku was probably the slowest because at some point last night she had felt the need to have a solo drinking party and had consumed half the sake in the shop (for some reason there was an awful lot of it which makes you wonder what Urahara and co do when everyone else is off risking their life) eventually after a lot of yelling she got up. They were all about to have breakfast when the door slammed open revealing a very angry Rukia Kuchiki.

"ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? NOT ONLY DO YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED BUT YUZU AND KARIN TOO!!?"

Ichigo had already stood up as Rukia ran at him ready to kick him and punch him and injure him anyway possible. Ichigo following instinct ran as far away from Rukia as possible. She pursued.

"COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" she yelled after him

"AND GET KILLED A SECOND TIME!? NO CHANCE!"

Karin sighed as everyone else stared at the door that they had just ran out of. She stood up and went to the roof. From the roof she had a clear view of Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia was stamping on her older brother. She sat there so lost in thought that she didn't even notice when Toshiro climbed up on to the roof and sat down beside her until he tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him.

"Do you like making me jump?" she questioned

"Maybe" he smirked "anyway don't get so lost in thought and it won't happen."

"yeah yeah. Would you like something?"

"Not really. Just thought I'd come talk to you. They've stopped fighting by the way." he pointed over to Ichigo and Rukia she looked to see that in place of hitting him Rukia was now hugging him and by the look on his face a little to tightly. Karin laughed. Then sighed.

"god Toshiro don't you ever laugh?"

At first she thought he wasn't going to answer but after a long pause he sighs as well.

"I guess.." as he speaks he gazes at the sky "I guess not at least I haven't laughed in a while."

"oh." at first she looked sad then she looked up and smiled " I guess it's up to me then"

" To do what?"

" To make you laugh of course!" at this he smiled she stood up "come on I've only got two days to so I want to get some stuff done!"

"I'll come with you"

"why?"

"I need to make sure your not attacked by a hollow or Ichigo will kill me!"

"okay!"

"so where are we going first" she pauses to think.

"My mums grave!"

"how come?"

"because on the anniversary of her death every year we go up there so I guess I want to tell her that we won't be coming this year and that I'm gonna find her in soul society"

"I see. Would you like me to get you there quicker?"

"how?"

"easy climb on my back and I'll use shunpo!"

"shunpo?"

"It's a technique we use that makes us travel faster but you'll have to direct me and we'll have to tell the others where we're going."

"okay!"

She climbed off the roof and went to tell everyone. When she returned she climbed on his back and gave him simple directions. What should have been a half an hour walk took only five minutes. When he set her down he waited further away so she could say what she wanted to say privately. When she was done she climbed on his back again.

"where to now?"

"I need to check up on my friends we were meant to play a match today so I wanna see how it goes."

"Are you sure they'll play without you?"

"Yeah they know I'd hate to see them forget a match because of my death I whittled it into their brain when I broke my leg one time I was in hospital because of it they came to see me and ask about the match so I told them to play it anyway even if I couldn't. They found someone who said they'd play when I couldn't and so he was my substitute but now he's my replacement."

As she finished the story they arrived at the football pitch. She climbed up a tree and sat there waiting for the match. Sure enough the group had decided to play even though they had lost their best player and friend that week. She looked at him with a look that said told you so. Even so they looked so sad and lost most of them were wearing black football kits at this she smiled even though they were playing the match they were still remembering her.

The match ended her team won. She smiled _you did great guys_ she thought. The sun began to set and so her chauffer for the day carried her home on his back. As he ran back at a slightly slower pace than before he thought about how Karin always seemed so hard yet inside she was caring and kind like Yuzu is inside out.

She is like you Hyourinmaru said

_No she isn't i'm ice completley solid ice you know that_

If you insist

_what??!_

forget it

_forget what?_

your hopless anyway watch were your going.

Becoming bored with the silence karin sighed then said "now your the one lost in thought huh?"

"hmm? oh i guess i was just thinking aboout ow some parts of your personality is like Yuzu's and the rest is the oposite."

"yeah i guess your right only it's more of the oposite i reckon."

"really? i think it's about the same"

"maybe. oh yeah by the way when i go to the soul society if you ever see me can we play soccer together?"

"if i'm not busy and if we do see each other i guess we could"

"great! anyway our deal garantees we'll see each other and because i'm gonna become a shinigami anyway and i'll be a captain stronger than you"

"oh great another kurosaki just what we need" he smirked and this earnt him a hit on the back of the head "what was that for?"

"what was that for?! what was that supposed to mean exactly just what we need?!"

"nothing. anyway we're here"

He stopped outside the shop putting Karin down she ran into the shop after thanking him about three times. A hell butterfly flew toward him he received the message and walked into the shop to tell the others.

"I just received word that by noon tomorrow the girls must have been given a soul burial and all shinigami in here now except from Renji are to be in the soul society or on their way that includes Isshin." with that he left the room and decided to sleep on the roof.

* * *

**here is something i decided to put at the end of all the chapters to lighten the mood**

**soul society somewhere**

**Ukitake: shunsui i don't suppose you know where the popcorn has gone do you?**

**Shunsui: *swallows the popcorn in his mouth* errrrrrm.....no i..i dont believe i do perhaps hanatoro took it**

**Hanataro: *notices he's getting a lot of evil looks* arrrgh! *bolts out the door***

**Matsumoto: *stumbles in with a bottle of sake* wow that kid can run huh? *staggers forward then ****co****llapses on the floor***

**Nanao: Captains it has begun **

**all the squads with the exception of 1,2, 12 and the captains that were not mentioned wait in anticipation as ****death note begins**

***half way through***

**Matsumoto: *has now regained consiousness* WHERE THE HECK**** ARE THE SHINIGAMI!!! IT SAID THERE WOULD BE SHINIGAMI!!!!!!**

**Ukitake: *sighs* matsumoto you should learn to listen.**

**Matsumoto: Huh?**

**Shunsui: be quiet or go do your paperwork!**

***Doors burst open***

**Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVENT DONE THIS MONTHS PAPERWORK!!!!!!**

**Matsumoto: But captain?**

**Toshiro: bakudo 61 rikujoukourou**

**Matsumoto: Damn**

**Toshiro: come on**

**everyone watches as toshiro grabs matsumototo and drags her by the collar all the way to the squad ten barracks**

**Ukitake: okaaay *presses play on death note which somone convieniently paused during matsumotos out burst* though i wonder why humans wat to think of shinigami like these ugly creatures.**

**Shunsui: who cares research on the humans interpretations of shinigami is just a great excuse to drink sake.**

**Ukitake; if you *cough* insist *cough***

**yh soz**** bout that i know it isn't overly impressive**


	2. Chapter 2: not how i imagined

**Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! Thanks for the reviews. The ideas are much appreciated and are being considered. I hope you liked it thanks for the favourites as well so without further ado we will begin the story! Oh and I forgot last time so : Disclaimer: I do not own bleach belongs to Tite Kubo however any extra characters that enter the story do belong to me.**

During the night Karin wandered round the store not sure what she was doing exactly. She did this for most of the night. _I don't understand why do we have to leave so early. I don't want to leave I need these memories I can't…._she sighed._ I don't want to forget Yuzu or Ichi-nii or any of the people in here. _she tried desperately to reassure herself that it would be okay that she would remember again but every time she failed._ it's not fair Ichi-nii is aloud to remember everything while Yuzu and I are left completely alone. _Last night Ichi-nii Renji and Rangiku had explained about the districts in Rukongai she sighed _knowing my luck I'll end up in district 75 or above. Whereas Yuzu will end up in a great district like 1 or 2 maybe she'd even be accepted to work for a noble family and aloud to live somewhere in their house._

When everyone woke up the next morning they were as slow as usual some even slower as Rangiku was not the only one who decided to drink sake last night. For some reason they all felt like something or someone was missing. Ichigo was just about to ask if they felt like something was missing when Toshiro walked in. He scanned the room.

"Where's Karin?"

"huh? She's right-" Ichigo started before realising she was no where in the room. Ichigo immediately got up and began to search starting in the basement. Toshiro headed for the door.

"I'll check around town" he muttered opening the door and flash stepping away. _what the hell is she trying to do? she'll just get attacked by a hollow or something._ He followed her reiatsu all around town but the moment he came near he would sense her starting to move again. Finally he understood the moment she felt his reiatsu she would run in the opposite direction. He sighed and then carefully hid his reiatsu and ran. When he could see her he stopped. He didn't want to make things worse so he decided to observe her before he went down to her. After about 10 minutes he still couldn't figure out what was wrong she just sat there by the river staring into space. He decided it was time to talk to her.

"Hey"

"H..How did you.."

"Unlike your brother I have good control over my reiatsu" he smirked "So why did you run away?"

"I…um…I guess its 'cause…..I" she sighed "I don't want to lose my memories"

"no one does but you're lucky."

"what do you mean?"

"well you have important friends" she looked at him confused he sighed "Look Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Isshin and me possibly even Renji are at captain level. I mean I'm already a captain and Urahara, Yoruichi and Isshin where all captains at one point. I have a feeling that Ichigo is going to be given one of the captains post and that Isshin will also be given one. So what I'm saying is there's a very big chance that you'll see them again and there was research carried out that said that seeing someone you knew when your alive can trigger off a release of memories. Almost like seeing something and it reminding you of someone."

"I get it"

"Karin would you like me to explain why you aren't aloud to travel through the senkeimon?"

"There's a reason?" he nodded " Okay explain."

"You see the head captain decided that you both have the potential to be great soul reapers however you lack experience he wishes for you to gain that experience."

"so I have to forget about my family, my best friend and my other friends: Renji, Uraharra, Rangiku, Yoruichi and all my friends from when I was alive because I lack experience."

"I'm afraid so but anyway how come I wasn't listed?!"

"huh? You where!"

"When?" she sighed

"figure it out"

They sat in silence while he thought. Then he turned to her puzzled.

"Figured it out?"

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yeah I mean you got me my two days right? Also you promised to try to bring back my memories which means more to me than the two days."

"It was nothing." with that he stood up and reached his hand out to help her up "come on lets go. You do realise Ichigo is gonna yell at you right?"

"yeah" she muttered taking his hand. He hauled her up easily but somehow he hauled her up to quickly and before they new what had happened they fell to the ground lips touching. They both blushed heavily inventing a new shade of red they pulled apart quickly. (A/N arrgh this is so hard to explain I can see it in my head but coming up with words explaining it is so hard sorry if you don't get it) Karin stood up. Still blushing furiously she suddenly burst out laughing. Hitsugaya stared at her as if she was mad.

"What's so hilarious?"

"Well that was not how I imagined my first kiss not that really thought about it much."

"whatever lets go!"

"'kay"

_What is it with this girl _he thought confused at her behaviour _she's angry one minute then happy the next when she's embarrassed she still laughs like a lunatic and just then when we… when we_ he couldn't even think about it without feeling heat on his cheeks.

So you have feelings for the girl.

_Huh? No she's a friend_

You sure you don't want her to be more?

"shut up!" he said

"huh? I didn't say anything Toshiro are you okay?"

"what? Oh that. I was just talking to Hyourinmaru."

"Hyourinmaru?"

"My zanpakuto."

"You can talk to your zanpakuto?"

"Yeah once you learn their name you can hear them inside your head and you can talk to them only usually not aloud he was just annoying me."

"I see. What was he saying?"

"W..What?"

"What was he saying" Toshiro struggled to keep a blush from appearing. He couldn't tell her.

"It's nothing."

"Oh. Okay"

You do have feelings for her or you wouldn't have lied!

_What!?_

Oh your not denying it now?

_Shut up!_

Just remember I'm part of your soul meaning I know your feelings

_Whatever_

Could it be? You haven't yourself realised your feelings for her

_Drop it already_

"Erm Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"We're here"

"Oh right"

As he was about to walk in Urahara opened the door.

"Oh Captain Hitsugaya you've returned and you found Karin!" he grinned waving his fan in front of his face. "Won't Ichigo be pleased."

"Karin where'd you go!?" yelled Matsumoto running up to her and giving her a hug that made Karin gasp for breath,

"Matsumoto put her down she can't breathe." Toshiro said his voice calm and emotionless.

"Oops!" she giggled.

2At that moment Isshin leapt out of nowhere.

"MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHT-" he was cut off mid sentence as he tried to dive at Karin and earned himself a punch in the face from both Karin and Ichigo.

Ichigo turned to Karin. "Do you mind explaining why we had to search the whole of Karakura to find you!" she shrugged.

"Leave her alone she's back , she's safe what more do you want?" Rukia said smilling at Karin whilst hitting Ichigo over the head.

_Thanks Rukia I owe you._ she thought then left for the roof.

Ichigo decided he needed to know the details of how Toshiro had found Karin what she'd left for and why she'd come back. He lied for some of it telling the truth about few things sometimes answering with I dunno. Then almost unconsciously he headed for the roof.

"Well there's only an hour to go then we have to send you on your way" he said sitting sown next to Karin "Did you do everything you wanted?"

"I guess so."

"Don't worry one of us will find you. Oh by the way Ichigo's friends will be here in a few minutes."

"The humans with the powers? Orihime, Uryuu and Sado?"

"Yes along with Tatsuki and Keigo."

"They can see shinigami!"

"Yes because they've both been rescued by Ichigo and come into contact with him in his Shinigami form they can now fully see hollows and such."

"I see. Ichi-nii has really edited peoples lives huh?"

"I guess."

"So because of him and I suppose because of Rukia they are who are they are now?"

"yeah but for Uryuu it's different he had always been a Quincy so that never changed. what did change was his strength he wouldn't be nearly as powerful if it wasn't for Ichigo."

"I understand. Look there they are!" she pointed to the ground where they could see the top's of five people's heads. Karin climbed down from the roof while Toshiro simply jumped off and landed lightly on his feet.

"show off" Karin muttered more to herself than anyone else.

Once everyone had entered the basement they all went to one another saying goodbye to those they were leaving behind. Karin merely walked over to a boulder and sat down on it. Occasionally someone would appear talk to Karin for a moment then leave. Soon it was time to go. When Hitsugaya announced they should leave Yuzu ran to Karin and hugged her tightly tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay Yuzu we'll see each other again I'm sure."

"How can you be so sure and if we do we won't know each other we'll just walk right passed each other right!?"

"I'll remember and then I'll help you remember."

"okay" she sniffed

"dry your eyes!" Karin ordered

Yuzu did as she was told.

"Send me first please." Yuzu asked Toshiro

"Yuzu! What on earth!?" Karin argued

"I want to leave quickly so I don't have any doubts because unlike Karin I wasted my last days"

"very well" Toshiro said ", but first there is something I'd like to sort out. I know that Ichigo will want to find you as soon as possible so I thought of something that might work. In Junrinan **(A/N I think that's right) **that's the first district in West Rukongai. There's an old woman there who raised me. She's known to most as Granny. She lives in a small shack I'll tell her about the two of you and if you remember than go to her okay?" They nodded.

"Well done Toshiro that's a great plan." Ichigo said rising from the boulder he had been sat on he gave Yuzu a hug.

"Its Captain Hitsugaya! Now you send Yuzu off and I'll send Karin we'll do them both at the same time that way there's a greater chance of them being in nearby districts."

"'kay"

They both unsheathed their swords. And adjusted their grip so the bottom of the hilt faced forward. As he placed the hilt to her forehead Hitsugaya whispered to Karin "you'd better not forget our deal."

Then she was gone as was Yuzu. They all stood up and Toshiro opened the senkeimon every single one of them walked through the only exceptions where Urahara, Jinta, Urruru and Tessai they would be the ones in charge of keeping Karakura hollow free. Even Yoruichi had to leave.

* * *

"Well what do we have here? It's been a long time since anyone has appeared in Junrinan" a woman said. At the mention of Junrinan the raven haired girl clutched her head in pain as a single memory entered her brain.

"Oh it seems you haven't any memories yet well you'd better come with me for now."

The old woman hoisted the girl up and took her to her home.

"Now child do you remember your name?"

She shook her head oh well we'll have to find a trigger for your memories or we'll have to rename you. I tell you what I'll go get the woman from district 2 she knows about memories. You wait here."

* * *

_Toshiro's point of view_

Just as I reached the house where I'd grew up I saw granny further up the road. I ran towards her building up to much speed and skidding to a halt at her side.

"Toshiro?" she asked clearly surprised

"Yep!"

"What are you doing here? I take it this isn't a "I was in the neighbourhood" visit?"

"The reason I'm here is because of two girls."

"Go on"

"They are the sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki their names are Karin and Yuzu. We were told by the soutaicho that they were to be given a soul burial and could not accompany us through the senkeimon thus they will have lost a lot of memories. I instructed them that should their memories return they should go to your home and that you can contact me. Is that alright?"

"Well I have no choice of you've already told them. How will I contact you?"

"I will come visit you every week I can."

"Okay though you'll have to stay for tea sometimes."

"Okay Granny"

"will you come for tea now? I was going to nip out but because you're here we could go back for tea and I have watermelon."

"I'd love to however we have a captains meeting in a few minutes but next time I will."

"Very well."

Then I left heading quickly for the seireitei.

* * *

_Granny's point of view_

I have no idea why I didn't tell him about the girl she could very well be one of the girls but I didn't want to give him false hope so I'll wait until she has her memories then I'll tell him. How to keep her hidden? I'll send her out when I think he I coming. For now. Now where is that woman? They say she has strawberry blonde curly hair and remembers everything about her past life.

* * *

**What you think? Sorry it took a while. I know its weird how they treat their first kiss like it never happened but they will think about it soon * insert evil laugh here* if you have a question let me know and yes the girl granny found is Karin if you haven't figured it out yet.**

**Slightly different**

**Author: well today is slightly different cos I'm here in the research centre from last chapter (secretly wanted to watch death note with them last week but caught by Zaraki who was set on me writing him an awesome fight to the death with someone really powerful *sigh*)**

**Shunsui: Sake?**

**Author: I'm under age**

**Matsumoto: awe your no fun your like Orihime**

**Author: No I'm no where near that happy and smiley *muttering* and I don't have any powers**

**Ukitake: So Rangiku did you get the paperwork done?**

**Matsumoto: he he well you see….*launches into a load of rambling excuses**

**Author: can we just watch death note again?**

**Ukitake: Unfortunately there was an incident yesterday where the DVDs were all destroyed along with the TV**

_**Flashback**_

_**Everyone sits down in the research centre and begin to watch death note. Some have sak others have popcorn some have both.**_

_***some time after the first 3 episodes***_

_**Door swings open to reveal Yumichika and Ikakku.**_

_**Ikakku: Captain Ukitake Captain Kyouraku?**_

_**Shunsui: Ikakku Yumichika can we help you?**_

_**Ikakku: we were told to come and assist you with your research.**_

_**Ukitake: I see come in then. Oh what's the matter Yumichika?**_

_**Everyone turns to see Yumichika paralysed staring at Ryuk**_

_**Yumichika: What is that grotesque thing it's not at all beautiful**_

_**Ukitake: It's part of our research on human interpretations of shinigami**_

_**Yumichika: *draws his sword* I must destroy it!! *goes on a rampage and destroys the tv and DVDs and anything else to do with Ryuk e.g. figurines**_

_***end of flashback***_

**Ukitake: And that's pretty much what happened.**

**Author: I see……….. Okay I can't watch anything so I'm gonna go bug some other captains.*runs off to go practice hakuda with Soi Fong***

**Yay I got a part in my random piece today lol so yeah reviews and any advice also I would like your opinion on these two ideas**

**1 Yuzu is adopted by an important family**

**2 Karin runs away from granny's home before she remembers everything to join the shinigami accademy**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay here

________

____

____

**ignore italics damn things wont leave. Hello my readers we're moving on to chapter three now. I hope any questions you have about the last chapter can be answered here though naturally you'll be left with a few more by the end. So I all that's left to do is this:**

**Disclaimer: bleach belongs to Tite Kubo I own only the plot and any other characters I create. **

**edited: 25/2/2010**

____

_

* * *

_

_Karin's point of view_

It's been around an hour since that old woman left she said something about triggering off memories. It's weird but when that woman said something about where we where it felt like my head was about to split in two and now the same thing keeps popping into my head it isn't clear yet but the voice is someone explaining that me and someone else are to go and meet ------------ I can't here the name in Junrinan. Who was it? Who told me? Who else were they telling? Who was I supposed to meet? Why was the person telling us? There's so many questions I need the answer to. Who am I? I can't even remember my name. the old lady is outside I can hear her while I sit on the floor in her little shack. I know it's rude to just call her the old lady but I don't know what to call her. She hasn't told me yet. There's another voice along with hers. It's familiar but at the same time it isn't it's like I've heard the voice a long time ago. The door opens and in steps the old woman. The other waits outside hidden by the door. I can't see her.

* * *

_Normal point of view_

"child? Are you alright?" the woman asks

"yes m'am" the girl replies and the woman laughs

"There's no need for that you can call me granny,"

At this the girl falls to the floor clutching her head the same feeling as earlier rushes through her.

"What's the matter child? Are you remembering something?" but the girl does not here the pain too much. Then it is gone. Shakily the girl stands up and the old woman helps her. it still hurt but it was dying down.

"Did you remember something?" a nod. "What was it?"

"I…I was told by someone to go to…"

"Never mind it's alright, now lets make some tea. There's a guest who has come to help you remember. Okay?"

"Yes….Granny"

"now then come in!"

Upon seeing the strawberry blonde woman Karin once again endured a huge mass of pain longer than the last two. The women gazed at her in shock. The strawberry blonde remembered when she also had endured this pain and torture but watching her own daughter go through it was unbearable. Masaki was heartbroken not only because her being here meant she had died but because no she was undergoing so much pain it was probably painful for Karin to have her nearby. Returning memories from her first five years of the living world. Suddenly Karin's eyes opened staring at Masaki.

"Mum?" her voice was weak and unsure "Is it really you?"

"Yeah it's me." Karin walked over to her mother and held her tight.

"I missed you mum"

"I know I missed you too" Karin couldn't take it any longer and for the first time in six years she cried. "How much do you remember?"

"I remember you and my name Karin that's all"

"I see so there's a lot for you to remember it's strange when you remembered me that should have triggered off the rest of your memories I wonder? Could there be something important in your memories which you can't remember but subconsciously want to remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"hmm. How do I put it? You may have ignored an important event in your life that will have an impact on your future. Thus you're subconsciously stopping yourself remembering anything else in other words until you remember that you won't remember anything without severe pain. Remembering is usually easy and only painful if you remember too much at once so when you remembered me just now I presumed it was normal. So until you remember the memory blocking the others you will endure that pain and the trigger will be specific. In other words when you remember something you will undergo a lot of pain then your memory may be unclear for example if you remember something about a person but the memory contains someone else you will only be able to see and hear the person you remembered." **(a/n sorry that was a very long explanation but I wanted to give you a lot of detail about it if you don't get it let me know) **"I remember something else as well. Someone told me to stay with granny." she indicated the woman who was bringing the tea over.

"Do you remember who?" granny asked Karin shook her head.

"sorry"

" It's okay. Masaki? Is it alright if I speak with you?"

"Of course" she stood up and they walked out the back door leaving Karin in the house.

"So what is it?"

"I believe I know who told her to come here."

"Who?"

"This is only a possibility but I raised Toshiro Hitsugaya and today before I came to get you I saw him he said he had told two girls who had died recently to go to my house if they remembered everything. He told me there names were Yuzu and Karin something. Could it be a coincidence?"

"It's no coincidence…wait how does Karin know a captain?"

"No idea. Should I tell him she's here?" "No not yet if she see's him it could cause a lot of unnecessary pain we'll wait a few weeks see if she remembers anything. Now I'll have to go there's those kids that hang out around my house to feed."

"What do you mean?"

"oh right there's these kids from district 60 they somehow managed to get to district 3 and when I was there I found them they have high reiatsu so they were hungry I took them to my house and gave them some food so now they're always there they may as well get me to adopt them along with the little girl who got injured on the run from a gang of men from district 77 she lives at my place so she's like an adopted daughter."

"I see what about Karin?"

"She's better off here with you."

"What will I do if Captain Hitsugaya comes?"

"Send her to me."

"Alright." they both went back inside

"Karin?" Masaki said gently

"Yeah?"

"I have to go now you're going to stay here with Granny."

"Why?"

"There's no room at my house but you can come round sometimes k?"

"k!"

"okay bye then" she quickly gave Karin a hug then left.

Masaki felt bad about it preventing the captain from knowing that Karin was there. she had a feeling that he woulld someday find out.

* * *

_district 1 east _

It was strange all she remembered was two names. She knew one was her name but the other one? Whose was it? It was a girls name but it wasn't an old sounding name. perhaps it was one of her friends names? Or a relative's? My name is Yuzu? she sat there deep in thought and didn't notice someone was there until that person spoke.

"hello are you alright?" the voice was young and Yuzu immediately assumed that the person was from a noble family or had been at one point despite her modern speech. Yuzu looked at the person it was a woman she appeared young in her twenties perhaps she had a gentle smile. She had brown hair and brilliant green eyes. Her hair was long and stopped at her hip it was curly as well. Her eyes were naturally wide with long eye lashes. Her cheeks were pink like she was permanently blushing. She wore a light blue kimono with an intricate cherry blossom design.

"Um…Yes thank you" Yuzu said

"You seem lost."

"I've only just arrived in soul society."

"I see. Then does that mean you have nowhere to stay?"

"Yes but I'm sure I can fin-"

"You can stay with me!"

"That's okay I couldn't possibly intrude."

"Relax my house is amazingly big."

"Oh are you sure?"

"Of course. I almost forgot where are my manners I'm Mizuki Tsukino head of the Tsukino family. You probably don't know about my family because you new we are one rank below the four noble families aside from them we are the most important family in soul society. Now you come with me we'll get you some proper clothes and judging by your reiatsu you'll need food as well."

"I'm Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki."

"Kurosaki? Are you related to a captain?"

"I don't remember much so I don't know"

"That's fine shall we go? I need to sort you out with clothes and food"

"Thank you I'm very grateful." Mizuki grinned in a childish way.

"It's nothing. Lets go."

Mizuki lead the way laughing and joking. S_he's the head of a family _Yuzu thought_ yet she's so relaxed and calm. Not what you'd imagine at all. _When they reached a gate to a large house Mizuki walked straight in and beckoned for Yuzu to follow her. Two guards walked towards them from a building nearby which in comparison to the other building hands on their swords. When they saw Mizuki their hands left the swords.

"Mizuki-sama?!"

"Who else?"

"and the girl?"

"Yuzu come here please."

"Yes?"

"Yuzu this is Souta and Yori they are my bodyguards. Souta, Yori this is Yuzu. I'm allowing her to stay here."

"But Mizuki-sama! We cannot possibly allow a girl we haven't even met until now stay in your home it isn't safe."

"Nonsense I trust the girl" "Come on Yuzu lets go find you a room. Souta Yori I'll require the tailor soon so please explain to him that I need this girl to have a yukata fitted."

"Yes Mizuki-sama."

"Um.."

"What is it Yuzu?"

"Do I have to call you Mizuki-sama?" Mizuki burst out laughing

"of course not. The only reason they call me that is because they refuse to drop the honorific I asked them to call me Mizuki after they started working here but they refused saying it was impolite. So I told them to at least say my first name. it's better than Tsukino-sama right?"

"Yes but then what do I call you?"

"Mizuki of course."

"Okay."

"Well lets go find you a room! I know you can have the one across from mine!"

"Sure" they walked through the house till they came to a sliding door with a picture of a tree in on it. Mizuki slid open the door. the room was white with a black cupboard and a large window complete with a window seat. there was a futon ready in the middle. looking closley at the window seat there where four square cusions visible each one had a tree embroided on but in each one it was a different season.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's great! thank you"

"yeah yeah your welcome"

Then somethiing caught Yuzu's eye. On the cupboard on one side there where sakura petals carefully painted and even had carved details.

"Huh? Oh the wardrobe! That was a gift from the head of the Kuchiki family Captain of squad six Byakuya Kuchiki. It's traditional that the four noble families give a gift when a new head of the family is chosen to that family. That was one of my gifts."

"oh"

"well I'm gonna let you settle in when i come back I'll bring the tailor and he'll sort you out with a yukata."

"Theres no need to go to so much trouble it's enough you've given me a place to stay and sleep."

"It's no trouble. Anyway if you go round in that" she indicated Yuzu's dress and leggings combo "You'll really just cause trouble."

"Oh, i didn't realise."

"Hey it's okay anyway i'm gonna leave ." with that she left. Yuzu sat down by the window seat. why can i not remember anything? I know i died and came here but why can i not remember anything else? Is this like a forfeit for coming here?Why do i remember that name? Karin? Who is she? Did i once know her?

* * *

____

Ichigo was confused he didn't know whether to be happy or sad. on one hand he had been given a captain position taking over for Sousuke Aizen, and his father had been given a position as captain of squad 9 Yoruichi was for now helping Soifon run the onmitsukido and squad 2 and Renji was being considered for captain of squad 3, on the other hand his sisters were somewhere in rukongai and most likely didn't remember a thing on top of that his vice captain Hinamori was going to need a vacation and he would have to fill in an especially long form aboout why she needed time off. He sighed Toshiro had told him to wait till he had word from the woman in Rukongai but it was hard just waiting around not knowing when he would see them again._ i guess this is how they felt_ he thought _when i went off and left with out telling them. damn it!__

* * *

_

Toshiro felt strange for some reason he wanted to go out and search Rukongai for Karin he had no idea why. Why would he want to go looking for the twins and why this specific twin. He could understand Ichigo and Isshin's anxiousness but then why was he bothered why did he care? It didn't effect him it was none of his concern.

i told you!!!I told you, you have feelings for the girl!

shut up thats not it it can't be it!

________

hyourinmaru laughed if you don't have feelings for her why do you keep rememberring that moment. the moment were your-

at that moment Matsumoto walked in carrying a stack of paper.

"What is it Matsumoto? planning to leave me with your paperwork? if you are that pile looks extremley small and i'm sur-"

"Actually captain i haven't got the authority to fill this in. Captain Kurosaki from the 5th squad has asked you to sign it he wishes for Hinamori to be given a vacation he's asked you to sign it and find the aproval of as many other captains as you can. He said because you know the other captains beter it would be easier for you to convince them than himself. You are to fill in the sheet for your squad. Also I saw a raven haired girl in Rukongai market she looked amazingly similar to Karin."

"Matsumoto why are you telling me that? Thats the 2 Kurosaki's buisness"

"Sorry captain i just thought you should know i'll go tell the captains now"

"It's okay Matsumoto you stay right here and finish the paperwork. ineed a break so i'll go. When i come back I want the pile over there" he indicated the large pile or should i say 3 piles of Matsumoto's paperwork "Reduced by around a quarter at least get over half done and i'll consider letting you buy extra alchohol using the squads allowance." with that he left. he needed to think.

considering what i said?

shut up i'm thinking

_for a kid you sure are cold_

that's coming from an ice dragon?

_yes it is_

be quiet then you have no room to talk

_i may be ice but i have feelings_

_Toshiro gave up ignoring his Zanpakuto his mind once again flicked back to that moment. he yanked his hair._

_"WHY am i thinking about this!?"_

_"Thinking about what shiro-chan?" he heard Hinamori's girlish voice. _Karin looks like her in a way though they're total opposites_ he thought _again? why does Karin link into my thoughts like this?!

_love?_

i've told you shut up!

_mean i like talking._

_"Um, Shiro-chan?"_

_"What? And it's captain Hitsugaya"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I'm going to speak with your captain?"_

_"Captain Kurosaki why?"_

_"Matsumoto seen something and it may concern both him and the other kurosaki."_

_"Is it about his sisters?"_

_"Yeah, it's not much but I didn't want Matsumoto to have an excuse to get out of doing work. How do you know any way?"_

_"Well today he looked kinda sad when i asked him if everything was alright he muttered something about being worried for his sisters when i spoke to Rukia after the vice captain meeting she explained."_

_"Oh yeah Rukia's vice captain of the squad 13 now right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"well i've got to go"_

_"Bye!"_

________________

_

* * *

_**Did i cut it off to early? i hope not. anyway you know the story opinions and ideas**

**this chapter the shinigami have come to us in my interview room...okay makeshift interview room (bedroom)**

**Rangiku: Hey why aren't we in the soul society today?**

**Author: because you guys are on a break**

**Rangiku: then why isn't taicho here and ichigo and karin?**

**Author: because Shiro-chan is a captain ichigo cba and karin is at a match**

**Toshiro: Who are you calling Shiro-chan!?**

**Author: You Shiro-chan!**

**Toshiro: Damn you! I'm leaving.**

**Author: But shiro-chan**

**Toshiro leaves slamming the door so hard the wood almost cracks**

**Rangiku: i know this was our plan but perhaps you pushed it a bit.**

**Author: Perhaps or perhaps he used it as an excuse to go watch the match**

**Rangiku: Rukia will be here later right**

**Author: Not if she saw the chappy convention round the corner**

**_at the chappy convention_**

**Rukia: Wow theres everything here chappy bags clothing chappy toys and books! eeeek there it is the giant chappy plushie i'll use the money i owe Ichigo to buy it.**

**_back in the interveiw room._**

**_hinamori walks in_**

**Hinamori: Have you guys seen Shiro-chan?**

**Author: Hes in a mood somewhere**

**Hinamori: Why?**

**Author: I might have called him Shiro-chan too much.**

**Hinamori: How could you!!!! THATS MY NAME FOR HIM!!!!!!**

**Hinamori storms out this time the door cracks**

**Author: my poor door it's badly abused**

**Rangiku: yep**

**Author: Rangiku do you want a hot chocolate?**

**Rangiku: Nah but do you mind me drinking sake?**

**Author: whatever just don't trash the room**

**Rangiku: What do you take me for?**

**Author: A loud drunk**

**yeah no death note reference in this one and it's kinda long cos i was hyper all well.**


	4. Chapter 4: paperwork

**mGomen! I had a writers block and I also felt the need to edit chapter 3 besides I had a hard enough time with ideas cos I don't want them to meet up just yet let alone let her remember anything so I wasn't sure how I could go about doing that without creating the most boring chapter ever I'm not sure if I told you guys or not and I'm sorry if I didn't and if I did I'll remind you Karin and Yuzu aren't 11 in this they are 16. I have drawn some pictures related to the fan fic including one of Mizuki though I edited her style slightly. ****.com/**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own bleach or death note I own the plot and any **

* * *

It had been 2 months and Karin now remembered the rest of her family however after the first ten years of her previously life she remembered nothing. She didn't remember friends she had made or things she had done. Also she had no idea of the whereabouts of her father or siblings. She had however made friends Katsuo and Hotaru. Katsuo she had met while searching for a place to play soccer with the ball her mother had given her. He had shown her a clearing in the woods nearby and introduced her to Hotaru. Although she occasionally played with Hoshi **(A/N the girl Masaki claimed was like an adopted daughter)** , Ryuu and Yuudai **(A/N the two boys)** she didn't class them as friends. Karin was getting ready. She had decided to go shopping for granny in district 50's market. She wore some hand me downs **(Hinamori's to be exact)** she wore them when she was going any further than district 30 **(I'm imagining each district is small because it goes up to eighty) **the clothes she wore normally would instantly draw attention to her if she went further than that district. She also wore a sword at her side something Masaki had given her for protection. It was new and sharp but it was nothing like the zanpakuto of the shinigami. She hadn't seen them much but yesterday during a soccer game hollows appeared and a group of shinigami had saved them. Two women had released there zanpakuto both seemed to recognise Karin but said nothing and both Karin felt she should know. Their swords were Sode No Shirayuki and Haineko. Karin was ready now. She walked into the main room.

"Granny I'm leaving." the old woman shook her head noticing the sword at her side.

"District 50 isn't that bad" she said

"I know but I found a clearing nearby it looks great for practice I was going to check it out on my way back."

"Very well" she handed Karin the money for food. "The water melons are ripe now I'll pick some for when you get back so be back before dark."

"Yes granny" with that she left. The 50th district was a long walk from 1st district so on her way through district 2 Karin always stopped at her mothers. Masaki would give her some water and bread to take with her. After that she would continue walking for about 45 minutes before eating her bread and drinking. This was exactly what Karin was doing now. She sat staring at the sky. Everything was so unclear. After those ten years there was nothing but a fog or mist. In some places there was fog so thick it effected all your senses in other places it was a thin mist with hazy figures showing through. It was unfair her mother would tell her nothing. She hadn't remembered anything for the past week. On top of that a voice though faint was calling her name. she had no idea what it was. It called her name and tried to introduce itself but the voice disappeared each time. She stood up and walked on to district 50.

* * *

_Mizuki Tsukino's mansion._

Yuzu walked through the main corridor. When she reached the door she stopped opening it up she went into the garden. She slipped on her sandals and walked to the pond it was her favourite place sitting by the pond watching the fish swim carefree. Mizuki was out at a dinner so Yuzu had nothing to do. When she was here Mizuki kept her busy. Doing whatever came into her head first. Sneaking through her senkaimon to get items like cameras, hair accessories and other things from the modern world. They went to places with low reiatsu where hollows wouldn't appear. They already had gigais that Mizuki had purchased (non-shinigami had to buy gigais and other items they were very expensive and paper work had to be filled in meaning it could take weeks). Yuzu sighed. It was so boring without her.

"Yuzu sama?" It was Yori. When Yuzu had arrived Mizuki had called everyone in the house together. She had told them that Yuzu was to be treated as if she was Mizuki's sister. Meaning now she was referred to with sama as a honorific.

"Yes what is it Yori san?"

"Mizuki sama has returned she asked me to tell you to go talk to her."

"oh okay" she smiled at Yori then stood up and went back inside. Yori followed shortly after. When Yuzu walked in Mizuki didn't have her usual smile. She looked sad though she was smiling it was as if hiding some other feeling.

"What is it Mizuki?"

"Well…."she started trying to find the right words to say "Yuzu I have been informed by Kurosaki Ichigo Taicho of the 5th division that you really are related to him. That you are in fact his sister."

"No I couldn't be related to such a highly ranked person. It's impossible. Kurosaki Ichigo I read a book about him he's the hero of soul society. He helped win the winter war back when he wasn't even a proper shinigami. There's no way!"

"Would you like to come with me to meet him."

"I will come but I cannot be his sister it's impossible."

"You do have the same last name." she pointed out. She frowned. Then almost instantly was grinning again.

"So when do we go to meet Kurosaki?"

"Tomorrow and when you meet him speak with respect and with the honorific till you are told otherwise so that my family isn't given a bad reputation."

"Sorry. Anyway Mizuki?"

"Yes?"

"How come you aren't married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I heard it's the custom that you should be married before you can become head of the family."

"Our family doesn't have that custom."

"Oh!" by now Mizuki was back to her normal grin. Then a maid who Yuzu knew was called Airi came in and announced it was time for supper. They left.

* * *

Toshiro was annoyed. Matsumoto had yet again ran out on him and today happened to be the deadline for most of her paperwork. Severely irritated he leaned back in his chair putting his brush down. He shuffled through a pile sorting it in to piles in an order of urgency and things Matsumoto could do when she returned. When he had sorted it all it had been around an hour. It was starting to look like Matsumoto wouldn't come back until the office door slammed open and he was suffocated by said fukutaicho's chest.

"Get off me Matsumoto!" he pushed her away.

"Taicho! Guess what!?"

"Um you have a load of paperwork to do.."

"Yes….but it's not that."

"Then what is it I'm busy."

"I saw Karin again on my mission with Rukia fukutaicho. But this time I know it was her I saw her standing so close. Rukia even told me it was her!"

"What of it?"

"Is that all you can say after you guys kissed?"

"Y-you saw that?!" Toshiro was slowly going through different shades of red. She nodded.

"Of course. But the strange thing is she didn't seem to remember us. Also her reiatsu has dramatically increased. It reminds me of yours before you became a shinigami and that was pretty strong. Maybe she's a new child protégé she could be after your reputation."

"I didn't ask for that reputation."

"Well why don't you go see if she remembers you. I heard from someone that she lives with your granny and that she goes to district 50's market around now then after that she trains."

"Trains?"

"Yeah someone gave her a sword." he stood up "Oh are you going Taicho?"

"I have nothing better to do and it gives you a chance to start some paperwork."

"Yes Taicho" he reached the door

"Oh and Matsumoto if you don't do enough I'll hide all the sake we own in a kido barrier and will request that no one sells sake to you." with that Matsumoto was convinced she sat her desk and picked up her brush and began sifting through the papers. She knew the captain wasn't joking. When he left he immediately began wondering why he wanted to go. He had just this sudden urge to go. Why had he smiled inside when Matsumoto had told him? Why hadn't granny told him. He kept his promise and went nearly every week. every time she had said there was no one here but herself but surely she couldn't have only came to Junrinan recently. That would mean she remembered and that would mean she would recognise Matsumoto and Rukia. Did she truly not remember? He had to find out. When he arrived he received some curious glances. It was rare for a shinigami to come to Rukongai let alone a captain. He should of left his haori in the office. Lost in thought he didn't realise there was anyone was in front of him till he crashed into them. They both fell backwards. The girl who's voice he recognised anywhere immediately started yelling abuse at him.

* * *

Karin was walking through the market place. As lost in thought as she always was. She didn't notice anyone until she walked straight into someone. She skidded backwards landing on her back. Her instant reaction was to yell at the person. Mid rant she looked at the person she saw the white haori and the black shihakusho. She stopped and stared worriedly.

"I- my deepest apologies t-taicho" she said hastily. She stood up.

"Am I that scary Kurosaki Karin?" he smirked. The girl looked at the white haired boy in shock.

"H-how how do you know my name?" he frowned _so she didn't remember?_

"You don't remember me after 2 months? I must be very easy to forget huh?"

"I don't follow you. Does that mean I knew you in the living world."

"That's exactly what it means. Tell me do you remember someone telling you to go to Junrinan?"

"Yes."

"That was me." she stared in shock no recognition in her face.

"But that would mean…that…I…"

"Met a captain when you were alive? With a brother like yours it would be strange if you hadn't met one"

"What do you mean?"

"You've forgotten your brother?"

"No I just…I don't remember anything after ichi-nii started high school."

"That's a lot to have forgotten. You even forgot how you died?"

"Yeah. I don't suppose you could help? I mean I know its rude to asks something like that of a Taicho"

_Damn it I don't know why but it's annoying that she call me that._

I thought you only let her call you that because she didn't know

_I don't know I just let her_

"You know back when we met you never called me Taicho so you don't have to now my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and you called me Toshiro"

"Oh? Does it not bother you?"

"Not really."

"So you're the famous child protégé?"

"You could say that"

"I bet it's great…being a captain doing missions protecting people…"

"Doing paperwork? Yeah right its one pile after another and the only time we really do anything is when there's I don't know ryoka or a new enemy."

"I always imagined it was fun."

"If you like fighting I guess it is. Anyway why the sword theres not that much crime here"

"You can never be to careful" he frowned and she grinned "no I'm going to practice with it after I'm done here. Anyway you're one to talk with your zanpakuto."

"Okay okay."

"anyway I need to finish shopping goodbye Hitsugaya" he frowned "I told you.." she laughed "I was just kidding see ya Toshiro" he watched as she continued to walk through the market. He didn't know why but he felt sadness consume him. _so that's it huh? She doesn't remember and even seeing me didn't trigger her memories. How can it be that the girl I.. no was I just thinking that? What's wrong with me!_

Hyourinmaru laughed do we understand chibi Taicho? You love the girl

_Maybe you're right. I haven't felt like this since Hinamori…_

* * *

Momo didn't know why she was doing this. She just felt that Toshiro had been acting strange since he he'd came back from the living world. It was like he was always waiting for it. When she seen him leaving the seireitei heading towards Junrinan she was confused it had been years since he had visited granny why was he going now? She followed him. She had to know what was going on. She kept her reiatsu hidden carefully and made herself invisible using kido. To her shock he did not stop at granny's instead he continued through to district 50 using shunpo occasionally. The kido that kept her invisible was begin to wear away. Sensing this she hid out of sight releasing the barrier so she could now be seen. She kept her reiatsu under control. She watched Hitsugaya look around the market searching for something._ shiro-chan just what are you doing?_ she though. She watched as he spotted something and walked in that direction. She watched as the girl bumped to him and fell backwards. As she insulted him he just waited. He knew this girl, Hinamori knew. Everything indicated it. He allowed her to scream insults at him he had smiled slightly when he saw her and now even though she seemed not to recognise him he teased her. Yes shiro-chan knew her but how and why did she seem not to know him. Toshiro watched the girl walk away. Then turned to head back his face filled with a mixture of happiness and disappointment. _Was that Kurosaki Taicho's sister?_ Hinamori thought _perhaps Shiro-chan agreed to help find her. Yeah that's it! _then Momo realised that Toshiro was heading back toward where she was hiding she quickly shunpo-ed toward seireitei. Wondering whether to tell her Taicho. Finally deciding it would be a good idea. She knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Momo, how many times do I need to remind you ? This is your office as well there's no need to knock"

"Sorry Kurosaki Taicho"

"there we go again with the formalness and the apologies. You know me well enough to at least call me Ichigo Taicho. Seriously I don't get why Toshiro and some of the others insist they're addressed with the honorific it's just plain annoying. So as I say enough with the last name I don't call you Hinamori so why should you call me Kurosaki?"

"I don't know K- Ichigo Taicho"

"See it isn't that hard. Anyway was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Um…yes it's about your sisters."

"Really? What about them.?"

"This may sound strange but what do they look like? It's just I thought maybe I could help find them"

"That's very thoughtful Momo thank you. I have a picture of them somewhere. You know a photograph"

"Yes we used to get them on missions to the real world me and Matsumoto Fukutaicho"

"Okay then. Here it is." he held out a piece of paper on it was a picture of Ichigo with Karin and Yuzu. "The black haired one is Karin and the strawberry blonde is Yuzu." he explained. "I think I may have seen this girl" she pointed to Karin "in the market place today. The odd thing is that she ran into Hitsugaya Taicho. Shouldn't he have known who she was?"

"Yeah. Either she hasn't remembered and Toshiro went along with it or it wasn't her."

"Well I have to go pick up the squads paperwork now." she headed for the door "Momo?" She turned "Yes?"

" You've forgotten that it is the Taicho who collects the paperwork. Here I don't understand which seats do what yet so could you help?" he indicated the piles of paperwork near his desk. She nodded "Yes Taicho. Gomen" he sighed "There you go again Momo apologising. Listen I really don't care much for apologies as long as you learn from your mistakes and as long as you work hard." he walked over to the paperwork "So? Shall we get started? I've already sorted out the paperwork that only I have the authority to do." he indicated one stack. Momo took a pile and shuffled through the top papers. Putting some into one pile and the rest in another. She pointed to the smaller pile. "These can be filled in by any seated officer so they're usually given to the 19th and 20th seats. There should be quite a lot of these once there all sorted." Ichigo picked up the papers noticing that somewhere there was a note of the lowest rank that could fill in the papers. "Momo?"

"Hai?" she stopped sorting the paperwork. "I think I've figured it out now. You can go. Why don't you go see Rangiku-san she has been asking about you."

"oh okay. Arigato." with that she left. She had needed to talk to Matsumoto anyway. Perhaps if Toshiro was there she could interrogate him about it.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is long enough but I suppose that's the way I write. Karin needs a name for a zanpakuto and I'm not good at that kinda thing so if you have a suggestion please tell me my favourites will be put in a poll I'm not to fussed about abilities you don't have to put that in basically I need the name it's meaning and how to release it (e.g. sit upon the frosted heavens). I will decide in the second chapter after this which to use. Thanks any other ideas maybe Yuzu's zanpakuto then let me know because I do consider them all. Sorry but this chapter was really hard to come up with so I have no idea for the usual extras so for this chapter it's cancelled.**


	5. Chapter 5: spar

**Wow its been so long since I updated. Gomen. Major writers block and distraction from other story ideas. Well here's chapter 5 which means your going to have to be quick with zanpakuto names now I'll be choosing favourites soon I came up with some names of my own as well (see profile) but I really want to know your ideas because they are really good. I'm kind of disappointed in the lack of ideas and reviews so at least check out the zanpakuto names I've made up and leave your opinion on them (the comments I do receive are great though). If your wondering the reason Karin hasn't remembered anything after Ichigo starts high school it's because that's around the time the life of the Kurosaki's gets even more confusing/screwed up. Do I need to do the disclaimer you guys get it…I own nothing**

Karin turned around slowly. She had been practicing her sword swings on a cut down tree.

"How long do you plan to hide there?" she asked facing a tree and raising her sword. If anyone had seen her they would have believed she was talking to herself. "I can sense your presence you know?" there was a thump as someone jumped down from the tree and instantly she gripped the hilt tighter. "Alright you caught me I'm impressed. I thought I was hiding my reiatsu."

"You again?" he raised an eyebrow "If you were hiding it you did a pathetic job. Are you really a Taicho or are you just wandering around in your fathers haori?"

"I told you I'm-"

"I know I was only kidding. So are you a stalker?"

"what?"

"You followed me. Why?"

"I wanted to see how strong you are." she raised an eyebrow but didn't question his explanation.

"spar with me." she said

"What?"

"Just do it. You can use your zanpakuto or whatever skills you know."

She drew the sword that she had sheathed after realising who it was. She took a stance. Hitsugaya sighed but didn't argue. He drew Hyourinmaru. He waited for her to attack. Karin ran at Hitsugaya at a surprisingly fast pace for someone who had yet to learn shunpo. He quickly blocked her attack and forced her back. She changed her tactics slightly this time striking from one side there was a pattern to her strikes she would strike right twice then once on the left. When Toshiro worked this out he found it easier to block her attacks until Karin's pattern changed suddenly after her first strike right she backed away as usual and then instead of striking right she attacked from the left he used shunpo to dodge reappearing behind her he put the flat of the blade to her neck.

"I believe" he said "This match is over" she frowned.

"no fair you have that technique to help you move faster."

"shunpo?"

"yes!"

"you could always learn that."

"how?" he suppressed a grin when he saw her confused expression.

"Well you could go to the academy."

"And leave obaa-san and okaa-san?"

"You found your mother?"

"Y-yes how do you know her? Why do you know me? Why were you following me?" the fact he knew so much annoyed Karin this was too much she didn't remember this boy so why did he know her so well

"I only know that your mother was killed years ago. I know you because I preformed the konso on you and finally I already told you why I followed you."

"Sorry" she mumbled "I need to go home."

"I'll join you."

"Why?"

"There is someone who I need to speak to."

"Are they in trouble?"

"Perhaps" Toshiro smirked "No they aren't in trouble in fact it's the person you call obaa-san"

"How do you know obaa-san."

"You don't have a very good memory. I told you. It was me who said you should go find her. She's the one who raised me."

"A Taicho from Rukongai?"

"Yeah it happens. So anyway what are you going to do here? I'm guessing your kind of bored."

"Yeah I am but I don't want to leave obaa-san on her own and I…well…I haven't seen okaa-san for so long" the smile on her face changed to a weird mixture of happiness and sadness but it was still a smile.

"come on let's go." They started to walk away in silence then when they were just leaving district 50 Toshiro remembered something. "Karin you do know if you don't go to the academy not only will you be endangering the people around you but you'll be going against a deal we made." he watched as her eyes widened and had to suppress a smile. She on the other hand frowned and glared at him suspicious.

"What deal?" he smirked

"We made a deal that you would one stop calling me shorty and two join the shinigami academy and in return I would help you remember what you've forgotten and help you find your sister."

"Yuzu? She's here?"

"Yes you both died at the same time." she paused taking it in.

"Where is she? What about ichi-nii?"

"Your brother is in seireitei but I don't know where your sister is."

"Oh, then I guess knowing ichi-nii is there and that I made a deal I'll have to go." he nodded but remained silent "Toshiro?"

"Yes?"

"You said I would be endangering others by not going. What does that mean?"

"Your reiatsu. It seems unstable. I'm guessing that at night it will be completely out of control like mine was before I went and when your angry your reiatsu probably flares right?"

"You mean like emitting a lot of power?"

"Sort of. Tell me do you have strange dreams where something calls out to you?"

"Yes. It's like I'm in this weird place but everything is unclear. Then I see a strange silhouette walk forward it calls my name then it tries to introduce itself but I can't here the name."

"Your zanpakuto."

"What?"

"It's your zanpakuto that's calling out to you." she nodded indicating that she understood. "Karin?"

"Yes?"

"Listen it's going to take ages walking like this."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"Well I can do something about it but your going to have to climb on my back and hold on tight." Karin raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning to do?"

"Use shunpo."

_Why's she being so awkward?_ he thought

"Fine" she walked behind him and climbed onto his back wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Toshiro began to shunpo back towards first district. When they reached district ten Karin asked for them to stop and walk the rest of the way. He put her down carefully. They walked in silence for a while until.

"Toshiro how close were we?" Karin asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling you wouldn't carry just anyone around. So I mean what were we to each other?"

"Friends. In fact you called me your best friend despite the fact we only knew each other just over two days."

"Oh." she paused for a minute "Come on then lets get going."

"Yes lets." for the rest of the journey they were quiet. When they reached the small home Karin walked in and announced to granny that there was a visitor. Granny told her to ask him in. Toshiro came in and sat opposite granny. Karin went into another room to make some tea.

"Karin-chan?" granny said

"Hai?" she said emerging from the room.

"Could you please go play with your friends."

"Okay. Why?"

"There is something that Hitsugaya Taicho wishes to discuss with me."

"Okay." she brought in the tea and placed it on the table. Then left the room.

Once she had grabbed her sword, out of habit, she left the house. Karin considered eavesdropping but realised it was impossible with a Taicho inside and her lack of reiatsu control. So she headed towards where her friends lived, district 3. When she reached district three she went to Katsuo's house.

"Hey Karin" Katsuo said "Where've you been?"

"Practicing." She replied indicating the sword.

"Oh. Well are you up for a game?"

"Huh?"

"Soccer" another voice explained.

"Hi Hotaru." Karin said waving.

"Hi. So will you play?"

"Sure why not."

"Great we'll definitely win" Katsuo stated.

"Who're we playing?"

"Some guys from district seven." Hotaru answered.

"But we've heard they've got an outsider playing too." Katsuo added.

"Who cares let's go." they all cheered and made their way down to the clearing.

The Tsukino mansion

"Yuzu?" Mizuki asked knocking at the door.

"Hai?" Yuzu replied

"Get dressed. We're going to the seireitei this afternoon."

Yuzu opened the door.

"Weren't we going this morning?"

"Apparently Kurosaki-Taicho is going out this morning."

Yuzu sighed and walked to the cupboard. She pulled out a light green kimono decorated with dark green spots and a dark green obi (belt).

"I'll leave you to get changed." Mizuki announced. Yuzu nodded and the door slid shut.

Yuzu left her room and headed out to find Mizuki. When she'd checked Mizuki's room and found she wasn't there she went to search for Airi the maid.

After finding Airi she was informed that Mizuki had gone out for a while and would be back around twelve.

"Yuzu-sama?" Souta said

"Yes it's me. I'm bored. Can you help me find something to do?"

"Of course Yuzu-sama."

"You don't have to be so formal with me you know."

"But Mizuki-sama instructed us to treat you like her sister."

"I know." Yuzu sighed, "Never mind I'll go for a walk in the garden."

With that Yuzu left.

**What do you think? My extra's are back again ****J I'm gonna start with Yuzu next chapter.**

**Interview room 2 (attic at my nans):**

**Author: okay so rangiku can't be here today apparently theres a strong kido barrier around the office shiro-chan is supposed to replace her but for some reason he's in a bad mood with me**

**Ichigo: if I read one of your stories about me I'd be too**

**Author: Your so cruel.**

**Ichigo: And?**

**Grimmjow: Yo Ichigo come and figbt.**

**Ichigo: I'm busy**

**Grimmjow: Do I look like I care?**

**Author: not that I don't like you here Grimmjow but can you please not open gargantuan in my room**

**Grimmjow: whatever can I borrow Ichigo**

**Author: sure**

**Ichigo: wha-**

**Grimmjow grabs Ichigo and pulls him from the room**

**Rukia: By the way Holly why are we in here.**

**Author *rubbing back of head*: hehe well you see my mum wasn't too pleased about my door so I've been forced to relocate until I can convince Byakuya to let me through his senkaimon.**

**Rukia: Nii-sama won't let you.**

**Author: Damn. I'll ask Ukitake.**


	6. Sorry!

Author's apology

Okay I'd like to apologise for the lack of updates on my two stories but due to many events such as writers block, laziness, other story ideas and not being able to access the computer neither of my stories have been updated recently. So I'd like to apologise for that. I will be working on them but I have my GCSE maths exam on Tuesday and a stack of homework but hopefully I will have updated after the next two weeks. Please keep in mind that I stay at two different houses and that means using two computers. The computer I'm currently using does not have my current chapters stored on it, so I can only work on the latest chapter half of the week. So once again I apologised, I am still alive and the story is still active. Thanks for your patience and if you have any ideas to help me get the chapter finished I'd love to hear them.


End file.
